I'm late, i'm late, for a very important date
by Sarah-dono
Summary: Un jeune homme est assis devant un café. Il est seul. Il attend. Il est en retard. Comme toujours. [Court OS] [KenBogardxFildrong]


Eyo

Alors, je me suis décider à faire une fanfic après en en ayant lu pas mal. C'est plus partit d'un gros délire lancé comme ça de quelqu'un mais, au final, c'est ici et là. : C'est un peu court, c'est vrai, mais au final je passait plus de temps à rigoler qu'à écrire. :

Je vous laisse donc lire ce truc en espérant que ça vous plaise quand même.

DISCLAIMER : Les corps de Ken Bogard et de Fildrong ne m'appartiennent -malheureusment- pas.

* * *

><p>Un jeune homme était assis, accoudé à une table, au beau milieu d'un café. Il regardait la boisson chaude qui lui avait été servie avec une mine triste. Il faisait encore beau et on pouvait situer la scène à environ quinze heures. Il tournait inlassablement sa cuillère dans la tasse qui commençait dangereusement à refroidir. Il soupira un grand coup en regardant derrière lui, attendant visiblement quelque chose de très important, mais qui n'arrivait pas. Il se relevait, pris le manteau qu'il avait soigneusement posé sur la chaise et-<p>

« ATTEND, FIL' ! »

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il aurait dû attendre, mais il était là. Chaque nouveau pas qu'il faisait agrandissait le sourire sur son visage. L'autre jeune homme, qui était à vrai dire -très- en retard haletait en tenant à moitié debout, appuyé sur ses genoux. Il se releva, en enlevant son chapeau et en essuyant la sueur accumulée sur son front.

« Vraiment, excuse mo-. Tu sais, je me suis réveillé en retard et du coup j'ai dû aider une grand-mère dans la rue sans compter que- »

Il ne voulait pas l'entendre une seconde de plus, alors il prit son menton et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Le concerné écarquilla les yeux, en se laissant emporté par un doux baiser. L'homme à lunette mit fin tendrement au baiser laissant son vis-à-vis reprendre son souffle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ken. Je commence à avoir l'habitude. »

Il arborait un sourire radieux comparé à celui qu'il tenait quelques minutes au part avant. Ce sourire réchauffa le cœur du dénommé Ken et il ne sentit plus une once de fatigue devant ce visage radieux. Il le prit dans ses bras et le sera le plus possible contre sa poitrine.

« Je t'aime, Phil'. »

Il l'enlaça lui aussi et ils étaient presque entrain de s'éttouffer mutuellement. Bientôt, pour éviter un double homicide, il se retirèrent de l'entreinte, puis Phil' commanda de quoi boire, son café étant maintenant glacé. Pour une énième fois, Ken venait arriver en retard. Au final, il commençait à désespérer. Jamais donc il n'arriverait à temps à l'un de ses rencards ? Même quand c'étati l'homme au bérêt qui le proposait, Phil devait attendre au moins un bon quart d'heure. Mais le bonheur de le voir arriver, tout en sueur, les cheveux en bataille et à moitié rhabillé valait bien cette longue attente. Il l'aimait vraiment plus que tout.

Le jeune homme à lunette venait de reposer sa tasse maintenant complètement vide sur la table et de payer l'addition. Il comptait parler encore un long moment avec son charmant ami, mais lui en avait malheureusement décidé autrement.

« Tu sais, j'ai envie de me faire pardonner pour être si souvent en retard. Et si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais te pardonner chez moi. »

Ken n'eut pour réponse à son clin d'œil coquin un regard interloqué de la part du jeune homme. Il était vraiment adorable et naïf. Et malgré son incompréhension, il suivit Ken jusque chez lui. Arrivé dans la chambre de son convive, se demandant encore pourquoi il lui avait demandé de venir ici, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être aussi important, avant d'entendre la porte se fermer. Il se retourna et ne put rien faire face au baiser éclair qu'était en train de lui prodiguer son camarade au béret, même si ce dernier finit par tomber au pied du lit. Le jeune homme barbu, quant à lui, était rouge cramoisi tandis que sa chemise s'était fait ouvrir en un éclair. Il finit vite par être poussé contre le lit, rejoint par le brun. Passant sa main sur son torse dénudé, il embrassa son cou en lui susurrant à l'oreille.  
>« Je n'ai pas vraiment été sympa de te faire attendre tout ce temps, alors je mérite une bonne correction... »<p>

Les deux tourtereaux étaient désormais endormis, tout en s'enlaçant dans leur lit. Il s'aimait plus que jamais et rien au monde n'aurait pu les séparer, pas même les retards intempestifs de Ken. Et c'est d'ailleurs plutôt ce qui les avait rapprochés, au final, en témoigne le tendre baisé que Phil déposa sur le cou de son chéri encore endormi.


End file.
